


And what have you done

by katayla



Category: Psych
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-05
Updated: 2010-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-13 13:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katayla/pseuds/katayla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn and Juliet are making Gus feel lonely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And what have you done

It wasn't ever supposed to be Shawn. Maybe it made Gus an awful best friend to think that, but _he_ was the one who was meant to find love first. He'd pictured himself giving the speech to Shawn so many times:

"This won't change anything."

"We're always going to be best friends."

"I just want you to be happy for me."

And Shawn would sulk and try to sabotage Gus's dates, but eventually he'd settle down and he'd be beloved Uncle Shawn to Gus's kids.

That was how it was supposed to go. Everyone knew it. Gus was the mature one; Shawn would never grow up. Their roles had been set from the moment they met.

Gus couldn't even remember now when he'd realized Juliet was different, that Shawn was actually serious about her, but he thought he'd figured it out before Shawn did.

So, okay, the vision changed a little. Shawn would continue hitting on Juliet, but nothing would come of it until Gus found someone. Only then would Shawn make his move.

The point was, _Gus_ wasn't supposed to be the only single one. The one who was suddenly left alone on weekends, who walked in on Shawn and Juliet in the office, who noticed them smiling at each other from across the room, who never knew anymore if Shawn meant "Shawn" or "Shawn and Juliet."

He wasn't supposed to be the one spending nights alone at the Psych office because he had nothing else to do.

Gus sighed and shook his head, telling himself, for the millionth time, that he was happy for Shawn and Juliet. And he was. He knew they were right. He'd just never been the one left behind.

"All alone?"

Gus screamed at the sound of the voice. Lassiter was standing in the doorway of the Psych office.

"I'm just finishing some things up," he said and reached for his keyboard.

"I see." Lassiter wandered all the way in and sat down at Shawn's desk.

"Do you . . . have a case?" Gus asked doubtfully. Not that it was likely Lassiter would show up with something for them to solve, but, well, why _else_ would he show up?

"You know, O'Hara and I used to spend nights going through unsolved crime files."

"Oh. That sounds . . . really boring."

"You solve the right unsolved case, you're a hero," Lassiter said. "She was fond of the kidnap cases, but there's nothing like an unsolved murder. Tracking down a killer who's spent years thinking he got away with, _that's_ detective work."

And Lassiter slammed his hand on the desk so hard Gus jumped.

"I . . . I see," Gus said.

"Ha!" Lassiter said. "You wouldn't know real detective work if it bit you."

"We _have_ solved 70 cases."

Lassiter waved a hand. "By showing a complete disregard of all proper police procedure."

Gus decided not to answer that. Maybe if he ignored Lassiter, he'd go away.

Instead, Lassiter got up and began pacing the room. He stopped every now and then and shook his head at something. The posters on the wall. The toys on the desks. Even the food in the kitchen.

Finally, he sat back down. "I see _your_ partner has abandoned you, too."

"Shawn hadn't abandoned me!" Gas sat up straighter in his chair. "He's"

And he broke off, as he suddenly remembered that Shawn and Juliet's romance wan't exactly public knowledge and that Lassiter of all people certainly shouldn't be told.

"That's what I thought," Lassiter said.

Gus's eyes narrowed. "What?"

Lassiter scoffed. "I'm Santa Barbara's head detective. You think I can't tell what's going on in my partner's life?"

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yeah, yeah. Take Spencer's side. O'Hara was the only one who ever"

And now it was Lassiter's turn to stop in the middle of a sentence. He stood up, straightened his suit and said, "I'll let you get back to your work."

"You can hang out here, if you want," Gus offered.

"As if I'd want to spend my night with _you_."

Gus shrugged. "Suit yourself."

But Lassiter leaned back in his chair, put his feet on Shawn's desk and closed his eyes.

It was nice, having another person in the office again.


End file.
